Stats and Info on Items found
Magic Items Found by the Party This is a catalog of all Magic Items that the party has found, and who is the current owner of them. If items change hands, it will be noted who the original owner was, and who the current owner is. If items are lost, they will still be cataloged here, but will be noted as such. Nyxian Footsoldier's Blade; C.O David Thoololok This weapon is a +2 weapon. It appears as a Black Steel Spatha, with a glowing emerald at the pommel of the hilt. It was not obtained in tandem with a scabbard of any kind. The weapon has the ability to store the souls of enemies it cuts down. These enemies must be on a sentience level of Human or above. The blade gains +1 permanent damage stored for every soul reaped. As an Action, the stored souls can be released to deal Xd12 damage. X being the number of souls released. Vinasian Footsoldier's Mace; Sold, P.O David Thoololok It appears as a Mace with thorns creeping up the weapon head. When you strike an enemy with this weapon, the enemy must make a Constitution save. On a fail, they are entangled in thorns, and take 2d4 per turn they remain entangled. Additionally, you deal an extra 2d6 poison damage on hit. Crown of Thorns; C.O David Thoololok ''' This woundrous item requires attunement. While attuned to the Crown of Thorns, enemies have 50% of the damage they deal to the wearer dealt back to them. Additionally, you can choose to suffer the full damage of a blow on one turn, and add that damage to an attack made on your next turn. '''Force Cube; C.O David Thoololok This cube is about an inch across. Each face has a distinct marking on it that can be pressed. The cube starts with 36 charges, and it regains 1d20 expended charges daily at dawn. You can use an action to press one of the cube's faces, expending a number of charges based on the chosen face, as shown in the Cube of Force Faces table. Each face has a different effect. If the cube has insufficient charges remaining, nothing happens. Otherwise, a barrier of invisible force springs into existence, forming a cube 15 feet on a side. The barrier is centered on you, moves with you, and lasts for 1 minute, until you use an action to press the cube's sixth face, or the cube runs out of charges. You can change the barrier's effect by pressing a different face of the cube and expending the requisite number of charges, resetting the duration. If your movement causes the barrier to come into contact with a solid object that can't pass through the cube, you can't move any closer to that object as long as the barrier remains. The cube loses charges when the barrier is targeted by certain spells or comes into contact with certain spell or magic item effects, as shown in the table below. Alchemy Jug; C.O David Thoololok This ceramic jug appears to be able to hold a gallon of liquid and weighs 12 pounds whether full or empty. Sloshing sounds can be heard from within the jug when it is shaken, even if the jug is empty. You can use an action and name one liquid from the table below to cause the jug to produce the chosen liquid. Afterward, you can uncork the jug as an action and pour that liquid out, up to 2 gallons per minute. The maximum amount of liquid the jug can produce depends on the liquid you named. Once the jug starts producing a liquid, it can't produce a different one, or more of one that has reached its maximum, until the next dawn. Figurine(s) of Wondrous Power - Marble Elephants; C.O David Thoololok A figurine of wondrous power is a statuette of a beast small enough to fit in a pocket. If you use an action to speak the command word and throw the figurine to a point on the ground within 60 feet of you, the figurine becomes a living creature. If the space where the creature would appear is occupied by other creatures or objects, or if there isn't enough space for the creature, the figurine doesn't become a creature. The creature is friendly to you and your companions. It understands your languages and obeys your spoken commands. If you issue no commands, the creature defends itself but takes no other actions. The creature exists for a duration specific to each figurine. At the end of the duration, the creature reverts to its figurine form. It reverts to a figurine early if it drops to 0 hit points or if you use an action to speak the command word again while touching it. When the creature becomes a figurine again, its property can't be used again until a certain amount of time has passed, as specified in the figurine's description. Marble Elephant (Rare). This marble statuette is about 4 inches high and long. It can become an elephant for up to 24 hours. Once it has been used, it can't be used again until 7 days have passed. David Thoololok Owns 4 of these. Bags of Holding; C.Os David Thoololok, Jarlrin Shronhof, Leucis This bag has an interior space considerably larger than its outside dimensions, roughly 2 feet in diameter at the mouth and 4 feet deep. The bag can hold up to 500 pounds, not exceeding a volume of 64 cubic feet. The bag weighs 15 pounds, regardless of its contents. Retrieving an item from the bag requires an action. If the bag is overloaded, pierced, or torn, it ruptures and is destroyed, and its contents are scattered in the Astral Plane. If the bag is turned inside out, its contents spill forth, unharmed, but the bag must be put right before it can be used again. Breathing creatures inside the bag can survive up to a number of minutes equal to 10 divided by the number of creatures (minimum 1 minute), after which time they begin to suffocate. Placing a bag of holding inside an extradimensional space created by a handy haversack, portable hole, or similar item instantly destroys both items and opens a gate to the Astral Plane. The gate originates where the one item was placed inside the other. Any creature within 10 feet of the gate is sucked through it to a random location on the Astral Plane. The gate then closes. The gate is one-way only and can't be reopened. Portable Hole; C.O David Thoololok This fine black cloth, soft as silk, is folded up to the dimensions of a handkerchief. It unfolds into a circular sheet 6 feet in diameter. You can use an action to unfold a portable hole and place it on or against a solid surface, whereupon the portable hole creates an extradimensional hole 10 feet deep. The cylindrical space within the hole exists on a different plane, so it can't be used to create open passages. Any creature inside an open portable hole can exit the hole by climbing out of it. You can use an action to close a portable hole by taking hold of the edges of the cloth and folding it up. Folding the cloth closes the hole, and any creatures or objects within remain in the extradimensional space. No matter what's in it, the hole weighs next to nothing. If the hole is folded up, a creature within the hole's extradimensional space can use an action to make a DC 10 Strength check. On a successful check, the creature forces its way out and appears within 5 feet of the portable hole or the creature carrying it. A breathing creature within a closed portable hole can survive for up to 10 minutes, after which time it begins to suffocate. Placing a portable hole inside an extradimensional space created by a bag of holding, handy haversack, or similar item instantly destroys both items and opens a gate to the Astral Plane. The gate originates where the one item was placed inside the other. Any creature within 10 feet of the gate is sucked through it and deposited in a random location on the Astral Plane. The gate then closes. The gate is one-way only and can't be reopened. Necklace of Fireball (7); C.O Jarlrin Shronhof This necklace has 7 beads hanging from it currently. You can use an action to detach a bead and throw it up to 60 feet away. When it reaches the end of its trajectory, the bead detonates as a 3rd-level fireball spell (save DC 15). You can hurl multiple beads, or even the whole necklace, as one action. When you do so, increase the level of the fireball by 1 for each bead beyond the first. The Ring of Fire Embrace and The Ring of Cold Snap; C.O Jarlrin Shronhof Both items require separate attunement. The Ring of Firey Embrace adds +1d6 fire damage to all melee attacks, and The Ring of Cold Snap adds +1d6 cold damage to all melee attacks. When used in tandem, melee attacks deal explosive damage instead, adding +2d6 explosive to all melee attacks, and knocking enemies back 5' from you. Belt of Fire Giant Strength; C.O Jarlrin Shronhof While wearing this belt, your Strength score changes to a score granted by the belt. If your Strength is already equal to or greater than the belt's score, the item has no effect on you. The Fire Giant Strength increase is to 25. Lucky Agate Pendant; C.O Jarlrin Shronhof The user gains +1 to ability checks & saves Dancing Blade; C.O Lila Thorn You can use a bonus action to toss this magic sword into the air and speak the command word. When you do so, the sword begins to hover, flies up to 30 feet, and attacks one creature of your choice within 5 feet of it. The sword uses your attack roll and ability score modifier to damage rolls. While the sword hovers, you can use a bonus action to cause it to fly up to 30 feet to another spot within 30 feet of you. As part of the same bonus action, you can cause the sword to attack one creature within 5 feet of it. After the hovering sword attacks for the fourth time, it flies up to 30 feet and tries to return to your hand. If you have no hand free, it falls to the ground at your feet. If the sword has no unobstructed path to you, it moves as close to you as it can and then falls to the ground. It also ceases to hover if you grasp it or move more than 30 feet away from it.